Rêves ou réalités
by Bubble82
Summary: C'est un pov de Vaughn à la disparition de Sydney. y'a pas grand chose à résumer si ce n'est que c'est un peu triste .


**Rêves ou réalités**

** b Rêves ou réalités /b **

** b Vaughn Pov /b **

3 mois... 3 mois que tu n'es plus là... 3 mois que je vis un cauchemar permanent... je te vois, je t'entends mais dès que je m'approche tu disparais. Ton absence me fait si mal. Tant de chose me manque depuis ce soir là... ta simple présence qui parvient à me rendre si naturellement heureux et me faire comprendre que l'amour est un bien précieux... si précieux... si précieux qu'aujourd'hui, je l'ai perdu... je t'ai perdu...

_ i Et_

_Quand nos regrets_

_viendront danser  
autour de nous _

_nous rendre fous  
Seras-tu là ? /i  
_

Tout était si simple depuis la chute du SD-6... j'avais enfin la permission de pouvoir t'aimer comme bon me semble. Te dire tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu que tu entendes... que tu saches que mon attirance pour toi était bien plus que ça... que tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nos parents ne compte pas... que la seule chose véritable est nous... notre amour... mais depuis cette soirée... quand je suis arrivée à ton appartement. Tout s'est écroulé. On t'a enlevé à moi. Toi, la personne la plus merveilleuse que je connaisse tu disparais dans les flammes d'un enfer qui ne t'appartient pas. Tu quittes ce monde qui n'est que trahisons, mensonges et douleurs... et cette douleur tu vis avec depuis tant d'années.

_ i Pour nos souvenirs _

_Et nos amours  
Inoubliables_

_Inconsolables  
Seras-tu là ? /i  
_

Tu vis en mois depuis plus de 2 ans et le jour où on peut enfin être heureux, on t'arrache à moi comme le fruit sur un arbre. Tu es le prolongement de mon être, la veine qui fait battre mon coeur et maintenant que tu n'es plus là. Peu d'options s'offrent à moi. Je sais que tu trouverais ça lâche mais ma vie sans toi, ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue. Ton amour si sincère... notre amour... tous les jours, je te vois... tout me fait penser à toi et à cette affreuse soirée qui me rappelle que je t'ai perdu... pour toujours...

_ i Pourras-tu suivre_

_Là ou je vais ?  
Sauras-tu vivre /i _

Je n'ai jamais su te dire non. Tu es mon garde fou, si tu n'avais pas été là, je t'aurais sûrement suivie et quitté cette vie de dingue. On se serait envolé ensemble, loin de Los Angeles, loin de cette vie, et on serait dans un endroit où seul notre amour serait notre quotidien. J'en ai tant rêvé, si tu savais... encore maintenant, je te vois me tendre ta main si douce et délicate, tout en me disant de ne pas faire ce geste de non retour... tu es moi, tu vis en moi, tu es ma conscience qui me permet de garder les pieds sur terre. Mais je sais que jamais je ne pourrais aimer après toi. Et que continuer cette vie sans toi est inutile. Je voulais tout te donner... mon amour tu l'avais déjà depuis si longtemps...

_ i Le plus mauvais ?  
La solitude_

_Le temps qui passe  
Et l'habitude_

_Regardes-les  
Nos ennemis_

_Dis-moi que oui  
Dis-moi que oui /i  
_

Tu es celle qui fait vibrer mon coeur et jamais, je ne m'en remettrais. Tu es tant de chose à fois... la générosité, la simplicité, la gentillesse, tu es la femme la plus fabuleuse que je connaisse. Tu es celle qui m'a fait. Tu m'as fait devenir cet homme prêt à partager tout ce qu'il possède pour la femme qu'il aime. Tu m'as fait découvrir l'amour... ton amour restera à jamais gravé dans mon coeur...

_ i Quand nos secrets_

_N'auront plus cours  
Et quand les jours_

_Auront passé  
Seras-tu là? /i  
_

Tu m'as même converti à rêver à avoir une famille. Une famille... une famille où l'on serait réunit où ton rire résonnerait dans une maison pleine de gaieté, pleine de ton essence... lorsque je te vois, je ne peux m'empêcher de te demander de revenir... tu es tellement à fois. Cette femme forte et fragile. Cette femme qui a trouvé la faille de mon coeur... de mon être et de mon âme...

_ i Pour,_

_Pour nos soupirs_

_Sur le passé  
Que l'on voulait_

_Que l'on rêvait  
Seras-tu là? /i _

Tu es le guide de notre amour, tu m'as montré tes blessures, tes joies, tes peines... tu t'es ouverte à moi comme jamais je n'aurais pu l'imaginer. Tu as su me faire ressentir tes douleurs rien qu'avec des mots et une mission naturelle s'est imposé à moi. Je devenais ton sauveur, ton ange gardien comme tu aimes tant à le dire, celui qui t'aidera à cicatriser ses blessures si profondes... tu ne mérites pas cette destinée et toutes ces personnes qui s'acharnent après toi, ne méritent pas de vivre... je pense si souvent à ce qu'aurait dû être notre vie... parce que je suis sûr qu'aujourd'hui tout serait différent si tu étais là...

_ i Le plus mauvais  
La solitude_

_Le temps qui passe  
Et l'habitude_

_Reqardes-les  
Nos ennemis_

_Dis-moi que oui  
Dis-moi que oui?  
Là ?  
Seras-tu là ?  
Seras-tu là ? /i _

Souvent je reviens vers nos lieux de prédilections, le parc, la jetée, l'entrepôt, la plage... cette plage où tu aimes tant scruter l'horizon, sentir le vent sur ton visage et le sel se déposer sur toi... tout était si simple... je n'aurais jamais dû attendre pour te dire ces simples mots... ces mots que je suis sûr, tu as rêvé d'entendre... je ne sais même pas pourquoi, je ne l'ai pas fait... peut être par la peur de te perdre et de perdre également ton amour... je le regrette... je pense que tu les as tous retrouvé là haut... attends moi, c'est tout ce que je veux... je t'aime Sydney et j'ai été assez stupide pour ne jamais te l'avouer... je me le reprocherais chaque jour que tu seras loin de moi...

- Je ne serais jamais loin, je suis là et je le resterais Vaughn...


End file.
